lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ostland
' Ostland' is a large Island located in the Baltic Sea where it be nestled right at the southern peninsula of southern Swedan. The Island of Ostland is dominated by a nearly homogenous population of Sueve Germans of whom first entered the Island of Ostland during the Great Migration when a large grouping of Sueve retreating west from Kizlev moved into Denmark and were eventually pushed to the Island of Ostland. Ostland would be conqured by the Imperium of Germania of which brought it out of the fold of Chaos and begin a major divergence from centuries of the control of the Temple of Chaos Undivided, and switching towards the conversion of the Temple of Ulric. The first moments of Ostland's history would come during the rise of the Murloc Empire where the island of Ostland was used as one of the main centers of control for the Murloc Empire's expanding Empire, and it remained under their control for centuries until the Eternity War. Geography Ostland includes the small islands of Fårö and Gotska Sandön to the north, as well as the even smaller Karlsö Islands (Lilla and Stora) to the west. The population is predomintly found on the main island with only the island of Faro containing a sizeable population around the town of Visno History Early History The first moments of Ostland's history would come during the rise of the Murloc Empire where the island of Ostland was used as one of the main centers of control for the Murloc Empire's expanding Empire, and it remained under their control for centuries until the Eternity War. Invasion of Ostland Main Article : Middenland Invasion of Ostland Having become completely obsessed with the idea of taking control of the Chaos dominated island of Ostland following his journey there with his uncle it would be Roland Dollburg that would petition his father for control of a force to attack the island. Having secured his fathers support Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and lead to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Shortly following the capture of the city by his forces he would gain the loyalty of the powerful House Nagelburg even further when he slept with Ludwina Nagelburg and despite the fact that her eldest son was the same age as he was he enjoyed her company and publically took her as a concubine further cementing the loyalty of House Nagelburg. Remaining on Ostland Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the governor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and now a very important and influential man he would found himself as the lord of House Dollburg of Ostland a cadet branch of the larger House Dollburg. Arrival of Sophia Sophia Trugnur would arrive in Ostland shortly following the capture of the island by the forces of her betrothed in Roland Dullburg and arriving with a hundred of her fathers men and her cousin Brighard she would have a nice first meeting with her soon to be husband of whom showed his kindness and they shared nice conversations before he assisted her in settling in to her new home. Demographics Ethnicity The Island of Ostland is dominated by a nearly homogenous population of Sueve Germans of whom first entered the Island of Ostland during the Great Migration when a large grouping of Sueve retreating west from Kizlev moved into Denmark and were eventually pushed to the Island of Ostland. Religion Ostland would be conqured by the Imperium of Germania of which brought it out of the fold of Chaos and begin a major divergence from centuries of the control of the Temple of Chaos Undivided, and switching towards the conversion of the Temple of Ulric. Politics Category:Region Category:Region in Europe Category:Island Category:Sueves